The Eighth and Ninth International Symposia on Neurobiology & Neuroendocrinology Aging will be held in Bregenz, Austria July 23-28, 2006 and in July 2008. The purpose of these meetings is to bring together a group of investigators who made recent significant advances in the study of mechanisms of aging, with particular emphasis on CNS aging, neuroprotection, detection and treatment of neurodegenerative disease. Specific topics to be covered in 2006 will include the role of damage of mitochondrial and chromosomal DNA, autophagy, insulin resistance, advanced glycation products, stress resistance, leptin, chaperones, and prions, neurogenesis and neuroprotective effects of TGF beta, IGF-1 isoforms, and estrogens, as well as [unreadable] novel approaches to early detection and treatment of Alzheimer's disease. In addition, new data on genetics of aging in C. elegans and on aging in an exceptionally short-lived vertebrate species will be presented. We purposely include a wide range of topics and assemble a group of scientists that may not normally attend the same meeting. The format of the meeting is modeled after Gordon Research Conferences and encourages formal and informal discussions of the material presented. Proceedings will be published as a special issue of Experimental Gerontology within approximately 6 months after the Symposium. Participation of junior investigators, including graduate students and post-doctoral fellows is strongly encouraged and this proposal seeks funds for providing stipends to those US participants who are in training or are in junior faculty positions and who are planning to present their findings in the poster session. We are also seeking partial support for the expenses of invited speakers from the United States. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]